Deidara's New Year
by Juu50x
Summary: Deidara returns for the last time back to his village. To give a small "gift" to it's Tsuchikage.


**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Only this little story!**

**Deidara's New Year**

Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, went through his papers with really bored expression. He really didn't like to deal with this kinds of things. He would rather deal with with missing nin's than all day paperwork. And the old age was really catching on him. "_These back problems are getting worse and worse._" he massaged his aching back.

"_Sometimes I really envy these young lads._" he thought. "_So many years before them. Unlike mine._" he grumbled. It again this time of the year when another year passed by and new one came to take its place. A time when Oniki felt almost like ancient. And there was always that _one _person who remained him of that.

"_Deidara._" The Tsuchikage couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Even if the kid had been annoying sometimes, he still was his star pupil. So talented and bright. Too bad he had to become a missing nin. Even though he didn't show it, he was bit sadden by the departure of one of his students. "_I wonder what that brat is up to now..._"

* * *

><p><em>Outside Iwakagure...<em>

"Why did we returned to your village Deidara?" low and annoyed sounding voice asked. "We have a contract to deal with and I don't like waiting." the low growling voice belonged to none other than Sasori of the Red Sand, inside his protective puppet named Hiruko.

"No need to complain Sasori no danna." the young missing nin, Deidara said. Not caring the way his partner was glaring at him. "This will be quick and fleeting. Just like my art. Un." Deidara smirked. He had lounged for this moment for years and now he had the perfect opportunity to reveal one of his master pieces. "_I bet the old geezer _will _love it._" he chuckled.

"Again with that crap Deidara?" Sasori asked. Not interested by one bit of Deidara's so called art. The brat didn't simply understood that art wasn't something to disappear in a flash. The true art was something that lasted forever and never got ravaged by the old age. Art was internal!

"Yes. And I don't want to start any arguments right now Sasori no danna. Un" Deidara said. "This is my moment." he smirked. Putting his hand inside his pouch. He then pulled his hand from the pouch and opened his palm. "Heh. Perfect. Un." Deidara said, his smirk getting bit wide, while looking at his palm and the work that laid on it.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Tsuchikage...<em>

"Well, I guess I can take some rest now." Onoki said. Getting up from his chair and quickly cracking his back. "_I really need to stop sitting this much._" he thought. But the sudden noises coming from outside interrupted his thoughts. "_What the heck?_" Onoki quickly _flew_ towards his office's balcony door.

Immediately when he got out, he saw many flashing lights blowing all around the sky. But the problem was, no one wasn't shooting any rockets. "Deidara." was all the old Tsuchikage could say. And then a giant explosion, bigger than the other ones, exploded almost right above Onoki's office. It was the size of the explosion that made the Tsuchikage's gaz almost drop on the floor.

But the fact that on the sky was bigger version of him. Like someone had painted him on the sky. But the problem was that it was more like mockery of him. The "drawning" Onoki had his arms and legs spread wide, but what really drew his attention was "his" face.

Both eyes were simply too big, right eye was completely closed and the left one was wide open, giving him a lunatic look. And the mouth had _really_ wide grin and tongue sticking right out. Onoki could feel his anger boiling up as he yelled the name of the person he knew was responsible of this mockery.

"**DAMN YOU DEIDARA!**" and that was the only start what else the old Tsuchikage had to say and what he thought about the young bomber and this prank of his. But those fell to the deaf ears. In a way. As all the way from the village, all Deidara could hear some random yelling and probably heard couple mentions of his name.

But that didn't matter. His work was done, and he was proud of it. "Heh." Deidara laughed. "I have a feeling the old man liked it. Un." he said quietly, as satisfied smile formed up to his lips. "Happy New Year Oniki. Un." he said. But this time his voice actually sounded bit _sincere_. But only a bit.

"_I never understand that brat._" Sasori thought as they headed towards their objective.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic of mine (I wonder if Deidara would like it, hihihih). And sorry if there might be some grammar mistakes and some other stuff, but both English and writing aren't my strongest points. So again, Happy New Year, I hope you all will have a great time and a blast!<strong>

**So, thank you and good night.**

**And now, if you excuse me ahem...**

…

…

**KATSU!**


End file.
